Certain computer systems are used in a number of industries, such as the communications industry, for order management including order entry, order fulfillment, and/or order jeopardy management. Order entry is the process of receiving orders and entering the orders into the computer system, where the orders are stored as one or more entities within the computer system, so that the orders can be electronically managed. Order fulfillment is the process of electronically fulfilling the orders, once the orders have been entered into the computer system. Order fulfillment generally entails one or more of the following steps: validating the order, interfacing the order to a billing system or subsystem, shipping physical goods, scheduling installation of equipment, installing equipment, and activating services. Order fulfillment can also entail other steps not listed that are part of a process of electronically fulfilling an order.
Order jeopardy management can determine when an order is not likely to be able to be processed in accordance with a predetermined timeframe such as a service level agreement (“SLA”). Currently, order jeopardy management solutions may be inflexible and unable to support SLAs that require complex order jeopardy definitions.